1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates generally to a pet stroller, and more particularly to a pet stroller having a pet carrier.
2. Art Background
In general, a pet stroller at least includes a stroller body and a pet carrier, in which the pet carrier is configured for placing pets and is transported by the stroller body. In related prior arts, the pet carrier and the stroller body are usually designed to combine with each other and to dispose the pet carrier on a plate of the pet stroller directly, or to use webbing, fastener or any other suitable article to fasten the pet carrier on the stroller body and to prevent the pet carrier from loosing when the pet stroller is moving. However, the pet stroller according to the prior art has a shortcoming in that the combination of the pet carrier and the stroller body is unstable, and thus it may endanger the safety of the pets when being transported in a rough road or being subjected to an emergency.
In order to overcome the problems described above, it provides a pet stroller having a pet carrier according to one embodiment of the present invention, in which the pet carrier can be securely disposed on the stroller body and such a pet stroller allows a user to remove the pet carrier from the pet stroller easily and quickly, as a pet carrier for a user.